


The celeb party

by GaySmuts4Ever



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySmuts4Ever/pseuds/GaySmuts4Ever
Summary: A big party for celebrities is in town, and everyone important is attending. But few people wants to have fun in other ways. Soon, they get get exposed between each other, which causes crazy relationships.You are more than welcome to request celebrities you want to see in the book. The details for the requests are in the notes.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Tom Holland (Actor)
Kudos: 1





	The celeb party

**Author's Note:**

> I quickly wanna establish a few things about requests.  
> \- Don't write more than five pairs in one message.  
> \- Please don't write more than five males into one chapter request.  
> \- You can give me more specific requests (For example, you can write down who should be the top and the bottom) but it's completely fine if you just give me the name of the guys you wanna see in a chapter.  
> That is all. I would be more than thankful if I get requests. And now, enjoy!

\- Please, don't wait for me. I don't know when will I decide to go home, I don't want you to sit here all night. - Said Tom Holland to his driver. He just arrived to a party for celebrities. He stood in front of the mansion where the party was held and admired how big is the place. Tom wasn't sure he would be able to find his friends.

He stepped inside and almost got crushed by the people inside. This was the moment where Tom knew he won't be able to find his friends.

\- I will find new people then. This won't stop me from having fun. - Tom said to himself.

After about 15 minutes he still didn't find people he could talk to. Everyone was already in the middle of their conversation. Suddenly a guy bumped into him, spilling his drink onto Tom's shirt

\- Oh, shit. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! - Apologised the guy.

\- Don't worry, it's not a big deal. I mean it's sticky, but it happens. - Tom said.

\- I need to be more careful. I'm Taron, By the way. - Introduced himself the guy.

\- Tom. It's nice to meet you. And also goodbye, because I have to go home because I don't wanna stay in my sticky clothes- Tom said with fake anger in his voice.

\- I said I'm sorry, Okay?! - Laughed Taron. - Are you not coming back?

\- I'd like to, but I live quite far away, and I sent my chauffer home, so It would take me hours. - Tom explained.

\- Oh, don't be silly. We can get you something from my place, I live like half an hour away. - Taron offered.

Tom took Taron's offer. They got into the car, and Taron drove away a little too fast. Tom was surprised Taron didn't have a chauffeur.

\- What did you spill on me? - Tom asked.

\- Don't worry, everything I drank was alcohol-free. - Taron answered.

They arrived pretty soon, Tom knew Taron went way over the speed limit, but he didn't really care.

Taron didn't have a big house. It was big just for him, but not a rich, mansion kind of big. They went upstairs, straight into Taron's bedroom. He had his own wardrobe, he stood where his shirts were, and turned to Tom who just entered the room.

\- I'm here, I just almost fell down the stairs. - He said.

\- Then watch out, there is a step. - Taron warned Tom, but it was too late. Tom tripped, knocking over Taron with him. They were both on the floor, Tom on top of Taron.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then they suddenly started hungrily making out on the floor. Taron quickly took off Tom's clothes from him, leaving Tom completely naked. Taron quickly turned over, now he was on top. He got freed from his clothes too.

When both of them were naked Taron picked Tom up and dropped him onto his bed. They reconnected their lips for a moment, but Taron started kissing down on Tom's body. He reached Tom's 7-inch long cock that was already leaking pre-cum. He slowly licked it off, teasing Tom. When he licked it all off, he didn't stop with the teasing. He licked and kissed every part of Tom's dick. His penis was soaking from Taron's saliva, but Taron just continued teasing.

\- Can you please just suck me off fi- AAAAHH! - Tom ended his sentence with a loud scream because Taron entered four fingers into Tom's tight asshole. He finally took Tom's penis into his mouth, while he fingered Tom with slow movements. Taron slowly bobbed his head on the thick dick. From the moans Tom made, Taron knew he's doing a good job.

Tom really enjoyed himself. This was the first blowjob he ever received. Usually, he was the one choking on his current sex partner's dick. But Taron squeezing his cock with his lips as he moved up and down, and Taron's four finger up his ass was Heaven for him. He wouldn't have a problem if they would do this all night.

Tom's dick suddenly throbbed in Taron's mouth. Taron noticed Tom is close to coming into his mouth, he started bobbing faster. Tom didn't want this to end this soon, he pushed Taron's head down, hitting his uvula, but he didn't even gag. Then Tom grabbed Taron's hair and pulled him up, and back slowly. Taron didn't really like that Tom took the controls, so he bent his finger inside Tom, and hit the younger male's G-spot, which made Tom screaming while shooting his cum inside Taron's mouth.

\- Shit, you are one rough guy, aren't you? - Tom said playfully. 

\- I just don't like it when the other guy takes control. Even when I'm the bottom. - Taron explained after he finally swallowed all of Tom's load.

\- Then I'm begging for you to fuck me, without trying to control you. - Tom played around. Taron didn't answer. Instead, he did what Tom wanted. He slowly inserted his 8-inch long stick inside Tom. Tom's appreciating-moans turned Taron on so much.

Taron started carefully. He didn't know what Tom can bear, and he didn't want to hurt the boy on his dick. He pushed in about 3 inches first and went really slowly. He then realized that it's nothing for Tom, so he pushed in more, and became faster and more passionate. When all of his 8 inches finally entered Tom, he was as quick as a jackhammer. Tom could barely breathe between the screams that escaped his mouth.

After a long time, Taron pulled Tom up to make out with him, while still destroying his hole. Tom explored Taron's mouth while Taron explored him from the other side. Tom was already planning the next time, they're gonna meet. He loved everything about this. The amazing blowjob he just received, Taron's thickness penetrating him, and Taron's bottom lip, he just started to suck on playfully. 

Taron on the other hand has been struggling for a few minutes, he was close to shooting his load inside Tom, but seeing Tom enjoying it that much, he didn't want to end it. But, not so suddenly, he couldn't hold it any longer, he came inside Tom's pretty ass. And as he finished, he pulled out and lied down next to Tom. Tom felt empty after Taron pulled out, and he could've stayed like that for the end of time, but he knew Taron won't be able to do that.

\- Do you still wanna go back to the party? - Taron asked.

\- If you want to go back, then let's go, but I would be glad if we would stay here for another round maybe? - Tom flirted.

\- Only if this time I can feel you inside me. - Taron answered.

\- It's a deal.


End file.
